Traditional television programming starts on the half-hour or hour. Families have for years relied on this fact to keep track of time. For instance, a family's nightly routine may be based on and around certain viewing milestones. As an example, a family's nightly routine may be “bath time” after Wheel of Fortune and “bed time” after Seinfeld, which may translate to “bath time” at 7:00 p.m. and “bed time” at 9:00 p.m. With time shifted viewing being made possible by Digital Video Recorders (DVRs), program viewing no longer revolves around the half-hour and hour time slots. Recorded programs can start or end at any time and are not necessarily consistent from week to week. Thus, there is a need for a system and method for reminding a user viewing recorded media of the current time.